CyTV Incident of 03/28/2018
The CyTV incident is a community bullying and infringement incident that happened on March 28th, 2018, when a single video by CommodoreCrusher9000TM on the 5th Anniversary of his channel celebration was taken without proper credit. The final episode of True Capitalist Radio was taken off from CommodoreCrusher9000TM's version he recreated, was recorded by CyTV but is an act of copyright infringement. Two hours later, the user replied spamming in, showing a message called "FUCK YOU YOU NIGGA GUY." It is confirmed that upon the racist message above, this is yet another incident that took place on CommodoreCrusher9000TM. Description The description of CyTV is currently unknown, however Commodore's related users named Carver found a video about CyTV one hour after the incident started, found out that CyTV is a kid on YouTube who is crazed on who disliked his content, definitely approximately 10-13 years of age on YouTube according to both channel creation date and his voiceover. CyTV does a series of AKCYTP videos that are loaded with random recorded copywritten content on people's videos. CyTV only gives no credit to the people except saying his video always sharing "I do not own this." CyTV's AKCYTP also has the ability to force people to do his series as an answer. However if people never accepted his request he would "hate" immediately on you for no apparent reason. It is possible that his goal is he wants to get terminated on YouTube, because of his actions on recording other people's videos or keep trolling people. Response On 2:06AM CDT a disturbing video message was received saying "FUCK YOU CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures" is uploaded on CyTV. Apparently, there is no edible reason why the user has hatred on CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures. It is not possible that Thunderbirds305 is using the account due to the fact the channel is created in July, 2013. The video was deleted before his channel was closed unknowingly. After a second copyright strike given on the afternoon of March 29th, 2018, CyTV had uploaded one last video before going on video suspension showing a Ghost video pretending CommodoreCrusher9000TM is crying even though its not him. In the copyright strike response, his video uploading is suspended until June 29th, 2018. It will not be long until he comes back.The video was deleted before his channel was closed unknowingly. Conclusion (04/13/2018) The conclusion of CommodoreCrusher9000TM states that there were multiple harassment's CyTV has caused since eight months prior to the incident. The harassment first went onto one random community known as MAC, otherwise known as Microsoft Agent Community. Commodore found out some videos about CyTV and his former groups of CyTV VGCP EDCP, in fact CyTV has spread his harassment the videos about CyTV getting executed isn't really effective to make him go away. The Microsoft Agent Community has failed to follow to block users or just block and just leave during harassment situations. They have also not followed about what to do when they are harassed, only what the people in the Microsoft Agent Community do is just make a user character about harassing their community with kid jokes or kid insults, and what happens later is when serious things occur and the person dies whoever is breaking rules or has done something unlawful to their community. CyTV has been accused of spreading hate to communities and spreading racism, harassment, copyright, etc. At a young age of at least 11 predicted, and the videos of CyTV, it is believed CyTV is a young youtuber at age 11 or 12 in the 2018 census. The Microsoft Agent Community has also been accused of not following directions on harassment situations or not following proper help from other people during situations. Other The person seems to have an interest of True Capitalist Radio, Object Thingy Community, etc. The content quality of his videos are completely underrated, and seems to be overreacting on other videos, roleplaying just to show his rage, and somewhat show that he hates people for no reason.